Fly Over The Balconny
by rokka
Summary: Hiroto ngembaliin sesuatu milik Uruha. Baek kan! Tapi kok Uruha malah ngamuk?


**Fly Over the Balconny**

**15/12/2010**

**Title : Fly Over the Balconny  
>Author : Rokka <strong>

**Chapter(s) : one fun shot  
>Genre : comedy<br>Rating : 13+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, The Gazette  
>Pairing(s) : AoixUruha<br>Summary : ... dasar kau, keong racun~ *goyang ngebor* XDD**

**Disclaimer : yeah, i know it...**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Uruha, kembang perawan err perjaka (?) band terkenal The Gazette. Uruha terkenal nggak cuman karena kepiawaiannya maenin gitar. Tapi Uruha justru lebih terkenal lagi karena paha mulusnya. Kecantikannya membius. Kemolekannya menghipnotis. Keindahan jasmaniah itu sayangnya disertai sifat bawaan orok yang mana jaim dan gengsian. Yang langsung dibantah keras oleh Aoi.

"Apanya yang jaim? Nggak segitunya kalee'..."

Aw, aw, aw... Mengapa Aoi ngomong begitu? Kalo nggak ada bukti, sulit buat kita untuk percaya dong.

Aoi langsung gebrag meja dan mulai...

Suatu hari, ketika The Gazette liburan, Uruha sibuk beberes apato mereka. Nyuci, nyetrika, nguras kamar mandi, nyapu, ngelap, ngepel dan seterusnya...

Uruha : lu kata gue pembokat?

Udah, cuekin aja komplen dari Uruha, lanjut ke cerita Aoi. Saat itu Aoi pura-pura tidur karena males bantuin Uruha. Dengan absennya Aoi dari dunia nyata menuju alam mimpi, jelaslah Uruha mikir nggak bakal ada yang tau perbuatannya. Perbuatan sangat rahasia. Suatu perbuatan nista yang hanya dilakukan Uruha kalo lagi sendirian tanpa ada orang lain yang melihat. Yaitu...

Jduk! Jduk! Mengalunlah House Mix Dangdut Dugem di penjuru apato.

"... dasar kau, keong racun~" *goyang ngebor* XDD

WHAT THE? Ahahay! Sulit dipercaya memang kalo tak ada Aoi sebagai saksi mata yang menyaksikan pertunjukan dangdut heboh tunggalnya Uruha. Saat itu Aoi berusaha mati-matian menahan ngakak di celana. Bukannya il-feel, Aoi justru menikmati goyangan hawt Uruha. Iyalah, sapa yang nggak nengok liat Uruha -yang sedang berubah menjadi Urujanah XD- goyang asoy sambil ngepel lantai. Goyangan Uruha makin tak terkendali seiring musik dangdut yang diputar rancak. Sampai Uruha tak sadar, seorang cowok manis sudah berdiri di ambang pintu apatonya.

"Permisi..." sapa cowok itu sopan.

Uruha asyik goyang gergaji. "Mulut kumat-kemot..."

"Spada..." capa cowok itu gigih.

Uruha asyik goyang patah-patah. "...matanya melotot!"

"Punten..." sapa cowok itu teguh.

Uruha asyik goyang blender. "Lihat body semok..."

"Kulo nuwun..." sapa cowok itu kukuh.

Uruha asyik goyang karawang. "pikiranmu jorok!"

"Moshi-moshi..." sapa cowok itu tegar.

Uruha asyik goyang koprol. "Mentang-mentang kau kaya..."

"Horas..." sapa cowok itu kenceng.

"Uruha asyik goyang kayang. "aku dianggap jablay!"

"Merdeka!" sapa cowok itu semangat.

Uruha asyik goyang-

Aoi : WOY! Kapan lanjutannya neh? Nggak sekalian lu pajang lirik keong racun dimari? *asah gobang*

Hehe... gomen, gomen, kembali ke jalan yang benar...

Maka berkat ketekunan si cowok imut itu, Uruha pun akhirnya mendengar sapa salamnya. Bukannya menyambut tamu, Uruha lari pontang-ponting matiin dipidi. Setelah itu dia urai rambut indahnya. Uruha menaikkan kembennya yang melorot. Dan memelorotkan rok spannya yang naik. Lalu berjalan bak peragawati ambeien menuju pintu. Dengan ganas dia meremas bahu si cowok mungil.

"LUPAIN YANG LU LIAT! LU NGGAK DENGER DANGDUT! LU NGGAK LIAT GUE NGEBOR! LU NGGAK LIAT APA-APA! NGERTI?"

'Jeez... orang aneh!' pikir si imut. Tetapi si cowok mengkeret juga dengan hawa membunuh yang merembes dari pori-pori kulit Uruha. Maka cowok itupun mengangguk lemah demi keselamatan dunia.

"Ha-haik."

"Bagus!" Uruha menepuk pundak cowok itu. Lalu, seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang norak, Uruha kacak pinggang, mengibaskan polemnya (poni lempar XD) dan bertanya ramah pada cowok itu. Tak lupa dengan suara merdu ala penyanyi mellow, bukan dangdut, "Ya, ada keperluan apa?"

"Ng, ng...a-a-anu...sa-saya... itu...mm... ehm,mm... ma... mau..."

Duh ni cowok ditanyain kok malah ngerap sih? XD

Hehe, bukan ngeraplah... Maksudnya, ngomongnya kok tersendat-sendat gitu. Terkesan kemaluan eh, kemalu-maluan. Tampangnya kawaii abis! Bikin Uruha gemes pengen ngeremes. Uruha pikir, mungkin cowok ini bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas buat diucapin. Saking terseponanya sama kecantikan Uruha barangkali, fufufu... Uruha ketawa jumawa dalam hati.

"Ya? bilang aja..." Uruha mencoba memotivasi.

Cowok itu bener-bener tampak kikuk dan bingung. Uruha tersenyum keheranan. Kok ada sih cowok sepemalu ini?

"Begini...ng,...kak, sa-saya...saya...ehm, baru..ng, pindah... ehm, ke... situ. anu...sebelah... ng..."

Cowok imut itu berhenti sebentar. Kayaknya sih, lagi mikir ato merangkai kalimat gitu.

Uruha mengangguk sabar. Hoo... jadi cowok ini anak baru yah. Hm, kirain sales, semacem SPB gituh, hehe... Mungkin ke sini mau kasih Uruha hantaran atau tanda mata atau oleh-oleh sebagai simbol keramahan tetangga baru. Tapi kok gayanya malu banget. Apa segitu kuatnya aura Uruha sampai bikin ni cowok tertekan.

"Mau masuk dulu?" tawar Uruha, mungkin ngobrol di dalem bikin cair ketegangan anak ini.

"Ungh, makasih, kakak... Tapi, ng... nggak usah... Mm, saya... sa, saya... ke sini... cuman... saya... mau..."

Lagi-lagi cowok imut itu berhenti bicara. Uruha jadi bingung. Wah, ni fanfic nggak bakal kelar kalo begini terus situasinya. Lebih baik Uruha yang mengalah. Mungkin memang harus Uruha yang memulai.

"Namaku Uruha, gitarisnya The Gazette." Uruha mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Anehnya, cowok imut di hadapan Uruha nggak langsung menyambut. Hm... memang sih, kalo diperhatikan sejak datang tadi memang kedua tangan ni cowok ada di belakang punggungnya. Jangan-jangan cowok ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin oleh-oleh atau hantaran yang dipikir Uruha tadi? Uruha hampir menarik tangannya yang mengambang di udara saat cowok itu balas mengulurkan tangannya, sambil menyebut nama tentunya.

"Hiroto." katanya singkat, padat, jelas.

"Okay, Hiroto-chan," sahut Uruha sok akrab. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

Uruha menebarkan senyum manis. Fuh, kirain tuh cowok nggak bakal disebut jati dirinya sampe fanfic ini kelar. Capek juga kan kalo nyebut 'cowok itu' melulu, hehe...

Hiroto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bicara. "Sa-saya..."

Oh, how cute... Cowok ini kayaknya tambah tegang aja setelah tau siapa Uruha yang sebenarnya. Mungkin malah shock menerima bahwa tetangganya seorang gitaris band terkenal yang cantik menawan.

"Ayolah, masuk dulu..." Uruha mulai nggak sabaran.

"Ng, nggak... sebenernya... sa-saya...ng..."

"Tak perlu grogi begitu." Uruha makin nggak sabar.

"Ng, kak... saya...sa-saya...ke sini... tujuannya..."

Hm, Uruha menaikkan alis. Jangan-jangan ni cowok udah tau bakal tetanggaan sama seorang gitaris keren macam Uruha makanya kelewat grogi gini. Bisa jadi kan, begitu tau kalo tetangganya artis terkenal terus Hiroto mau minta tanda tangan atau poto bareng gitu. Cuman, mau bilangnya aja pake gugup segala. Lagian Uruha udah nggak sabar dengan segala basa-basi nggak jelas ini.

"Sudahlah, aku tau maksudmu." potong Uruha cepat.

"Sudah tau?" Hiroto terlihat kaget.

"Iya," Uruha mengangguk yakin. "Makanya, masuk aja dulu."

"Tapi..." muka Hiroto memerah.

"Enggak pake tapi-tapian." Uruha menukas cepat.

"Jadi kakak sudah tau kalau maksud kedatangan saya mau menyerahkan sesuatu?"

Hiroto masih berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri sampai cara ngomongnya berubah jadi lancar.

"Iya, serahin aja apa yang mau kamu serahin." jawab Uruha dengan level yakin kelewat akut.

"Ng,..." Hiroto gelisah, dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di belakang. Berdirinya keliatan nggak tenang.

"Tak usah ragu. Semua maksud kamu sudah terbaca jelas. Sudahlah, serahkan saja padaku." Uruha sepertinya mulai paham gimana menghadapi tipe cowok pemalu macem Hiroto. Yaitu dengan modal nekat dan sok tau, hehe...

"Jadi, kakak sudah tau kalo saya mau nyerahin ini?" tanyanya sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah benda di muka Uruha yang langsung memutih.

Nggak perlu dijabarin lebih detail lagi deh gimana shocknya Uruha setelah mendapat surprise, hehe... Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir keriting Uruha. Hanya tangan lentiknya yang bereaksi cepat bak flash sedang mencopet ketika menarik barang itu dengan sentakan keras dari tangan Hiroto.

"Oyah, kak, temen-temen saya mau ngucapin sesuatu buat kakak tuh." sikap Hiroto berubah total. Sikap malu-malunya hilang lenyap tak berbekas. Berganti dengan wajah jahil tanpa dosa.

Teman-teman Hiroto muncul dari samping sana. Tak jauh amat dari TKP. Rupanya mereka semua sudah mengawasi kejadian tadi. Ada Tora, Saga, Nao, Sakito, Izumi, Giru, Rame, Kanon, dan yang paling bikin ngeri Uruha, ada Isshi! Ogre waria itu keliatan paling menonjol di antara rombongan pemeriah suasana itu! Mereka kompak serempak teriak,

"KEREN BANGET CDNYA!"\

Dilengkapi dengan celetukan nista Yomi yang entah muncul darimana, "CELANA DALAM MAKSUDNYA!"

"AHUAHAHAHAHAH!"

Paduan suara singkat itu diakhiri dengan tawa urakan plus efek echo yang menggema di penjuru apato.

Uruha menutup pertunjukan sore itu dengan bantingan pintu apato. BLAMM! Sementara Hiroto dan para perusuh itu terkikik-kikik geli.

**~OWARI~**

Di dalam apato...

Uruha : AOI KAMU JEMUR DIMANA PAKAIAN KITA?

Aoi : di balkon, yang.

Uruha : AOI BEGOK! KENAPA MUSTI JEMUR DI TEMPAT KEK GITU SIH?

Aoi : pan ayang sendiri yang nyuruh.

Uruha : plak! *nepuk jidat Aoi XD* oiya! Ya sudah! Sekarang kamu bakar ini! BAKAR!

Aoi : kok dibakar? bukannya ini CD kesayanganmu? Masih bagus gini

Uruha : nggak usah banyak bacot! Kamu bakar itu ato kamu yang aku bakar!

Aoi : ta-

Uruha : BAKARRRR!

Keesokan harinya...

Ding-dong!

Uruha : ya?

Kaoru : Ohayo

Uruha : *nyaris pingsan kegirangan tapi berusaha jaim* Ehm, o-ohayo...

Kaoru : Kamu, Uruha kan?

Uruha : *kibasin polem* iya, ada apa ya? (dalam hati : OH MY GOD! KAORU-SAMA!)

Kaoru : mungkin kamu mengenali ini?

Uruha : *pucet*

Kaoru : *nyodorin CD pink Uruha*

Uruha : eh...eee...mmm...mungk-...mmm..mungkin kamu salah orang- hehe... (dalam hati : AOI BEGOK! KENAPA CDnya belom dibakar! Minta direbus dia! Argh!)

Kaoru : nggak mungkin salah, ada nama Uruha di sini

Uruha : *mutih* (dalam hati : Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kalo-)

Kaoru : Toshiya kebetulan menemukannya jatuh di dekat pembakaran sampah

Uruha : (dalam hati : TIIIDAAAAAKKKSSS!)

Kaoru : Tak perlu berterimakasih *naruh CD di tangan Uruha* sampai jumpa

Uruha : *pingsan*

Rokka : AHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *ngakak jumpalitan*

Uruha : lo mau jatuhin image gue di mata Kaoru? *tebas golok*

Rokka : *kayang* BHHWUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKA!

**Finished 12/02/2011**

**Last edited 28/02/2011**

**~Rokka~**

4


End file.
